megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 35 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #34 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #36 Mega Man #35 is the thirty-fifth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in March 2014. It includes a short story from the Mega Man X series. The digital edition was released before the print edition. Publisher's Summary (W) Ian Flynn (A) Gary Martin & Various (CA) Ben Bates The world of MEGA MAN X returns! Blast from the deadly jungle to the ferocious future in the Mega Man issue everyone is talking about! 'Shadow of the Moon' Part Two: Mega Man leads his fellow robots into the mysterious ruins of the Temple of the Moon. What horrors will they uncover hidden in the shadows? MEANWHILE, halfway around the world, Break Man finally confronts Tempo! Then, in 'The X Factor' Part Two - Maverick incidents are on the rise! Dr. Cain organizes the Hunters, but will X stand for their violent ways? Find out in this stunning story featuring all new cover and interior art by PATRICK 'SPAZ' SPAZIANTE and a sweet MEGA MAN X variant from BEN BATES!Comic Vine: Mega Man #35 Story Shadow of Ra Moon - Part Two: Fear Itself Mega Man, Plant Man, Pharaoh Man, and Rush managed to enter the chamber where Ra Moon was originally stationed at. Mega Man then had an intense flashback to when he had nearly died, causing the Blue Bomber to become erratic and fire shots from his Mega Buster while stating in a loud voice that he's not afraid of Ra Moon and he'll "beat Moon again and again" before Pharaoh Man stopped Mega Man and reminded him that they were supposed to approach cautiously. Mega Man protested that Ra Moon was around there somewhere and that they have to take him down before he did something bad, only for Pharaoh Man to point out that, aside from themselves, there wasn't anything in the area, no electronics and no traps, causing Mega Man some confusion as he thought he saw something. Roll then called out to Rock to see if he was alright, with Dr. Light halting her. Plant Man then responded that Pharaoh Man gave the all-clear, and Mega Man was "testing to see if us Robot Masters can be startled into having heart attacks--despite us not having hearts," or at least not technically having hearts as Mega Man apologized to Rush. Roll then guided Rush to her while Dr. Light approached Mega Man. Mega Man apologized, with Dr. Light informing him that fear is a natural response for humans to determine safety, hence why he programmed Mega Man with it, but now Mega Man must learn how to control his fear and discern it. Mega Man then questions how he's to do this as Dr. Astil, despite having nearly died as a result of his expedition to the Amazon, was doing fine, only for Dr. Light to remind Mega Man that Astil was actually terrified, yet he had the deaths of his friends to motivate him, and also cited the same for Dr. Cossack regarding fearing for his daughter Kalinka exceeding the fear of the Temple of the Moon itself. Dr. Light then summed up that while fear isn't a fun emotion, it will bring about bravery as a result. Mega Man then questioned whether he still thought he was brave, with Light citing that he's at least braver than Light. Meanwhile, Roll finds an object and has Rush use his Rush Search to shed light on it. Upon doing so, Roll calls out that they found Ra Moon. Meanwhile, Break Man and Quake Woman encounter each other face to face at Geoworks International HQ. Quake Woman asks if he is Blues, to which Break Man responds that "Blues" is no more, and that he is Break Man. Quake Woman then rephrases her question and asks if he's DLN-000, to which he confirms. Quake Woman then mentioned that Break Man wanted to ask her something. Break Man confirmed it and then asked "Why?", with Quake Woman saying that it is a very broad question. Break Man says that he knows what Dr. Lalinde had rebuilt her without restoring the part that was herself, and Quake Woman is aware of it, so he wants to know why she is still with the doctor. Quake Woman says she was restored later, but Break Man asks how she can be sure and why she trusts her instead of leaving to create an identity for herself. Quake Woman asks if he means it like himself and what identity is "Break Man". He says it isn't about him, he wants to know why she stays with the doctor, why thinks that her old self was restored at all, and why she bothers calling her "family". Quake Woman invites Break Man inside the building to show him what he wants to know. Inside, Break Man sees a picture of her on the wall and asks if that's what she wants him to see. While turning on the TV, she says that is part of it. When her personality was restored, Dr. Lalinde gave her a set of video discs showing that she was a bit of a jokester before her personality was removed and later restored. Break Man states that Dr. Lalinde robbed it of her, as she is now completely different, but Quake Woman notes that she was virtually destroyed in the cave-in, asks if she would have remained the same afterwards, and than asks if Break Man is still the same as when he was built. Break Man counters the questions by saying that this isn't about him, but Quake Woman doubts it. He says that's about her and why she stays with a woman who's shown no remorse in taking away everything that made her "her", and why she keeps making excuses for the doctor. Near the door, Dr. Lalinde is hiding and listening to their conversation. In the Lanfront Ruins, Roll is terrified and asks Mega Man how he managed to defeat it. The doctors use devices to analyze Ra Moon's remains and confirm that it is of alien origin and no longer functioning. Mega Man is relieved to see that Ra Moon is dead. Dr. Astil asks if that's what caused the global blackout, with Mega Man confirming it and adding that he wanted to wipe out all robots and humans, but his reasons are unknown. Dr. Astil spits on Ra Moon and tells it to "rot in whatever abyss you're in now". Mega Man tells Dr. Light that is is worried about how he is reacting again, and Light asks what he is feeling. Mega Man asks if it is happiness, as he is relieved that it is over and nobody has to worry about Ra Moon again, but he doesn't like being happy that something is dead, even if he was evil, and he killed him. Dr. Light happily says that he should never be happy for it, and while he has no easy answer for him, that concern shows a greater humanity than some, and hopes that he never loses it. In the Geoworks International HQ, Quake Woman says that she isn't making excuses for Dr. Lalinde. She rebuilt her, then restored her as best as she could, she will not do it again, and this is all there is to it. Break Man disagrees and asks how she know she won't do it, and Quake Woman says that's because she trusts her. Break Man asks why, and Quake Woman, changing into Tempo, says that's because Lalinde has shown great regret and made an effort to undo the damage she has done to her. Tempo has chosen to forgive her, and with forgiveness comes trust. She asks if Break Man would want forgiveness for shooting Roll and attacking Rock. As their friend, she was upset with him, and asks if she should forgive him and if he tried to make amends. He says he doesn't need anyone's forgiveness, and no one will receive it from him. Tempo then asks if he prefers to be alone, and he says he is fine on his own. Tempo questions if he really is, asking who does his repairs and how he learned about her and Dr. Lalinde. He says he saw footage of the A.R.T.S. show and was curious, and recognizes that he had some help, but before saying more, he tells her to not turn the conversation around him. He knows that it was Dr. Lalinde who Dr. Light was talking to about reprogramming him. He wanted answers, but she gave him nothing. Tempo says that she had answered everything he asked, but he didn't like her answers. Break Man says that Lalinde toyed with who she was, and she can't forgive someone for that, but Tempo says she can and did because she wants to move forward. She can't change what happened, and notes that Dr. Light did nothing for him, asking if he can't forgive him for nothing. Angry, Break Man punches a picture of Dr. Light near Tempo and yells that "He replaced me!" Dr. Lalinde decides to appear to asks Blues if he ever stopped to consider that Dr. Light built a brother and sister for him, so that when he returned home, like the doctor always hoped he would, he would not be lonely again. Without saying a word, Break Man teleports away, and Dr. Lalinde asks if Tempo is alright. She confirms and asks if she was listening. Lalinde apologizes and says that she was scared. Tempo asks if she feared that Break Man would hurt them, and while she agrees, she says that she was afraid of what Tempo would say about her. Tempo hugs Dr. Lalinde and she apologizes for everything what she had done, and Tempo says they can help fix each other. In the ruins, after hours of investigation, the doctors confirmed Dr. Wily's claims, finding blood stains from Dr. Wily in one of Ra Moon's cables, leftovers from Ra Thor's construction, among other things. Dr. Cossack still doesn't believe on all of it, calling Dr. Light an optimistic apologist, and Light calls him a bitter, pessimistic cynic. Cossack sighs and hopes that he can defend his friends as fiercely as his enemies. Dr. Light hopes it never comes to that, and says that Wily isn't his enemy, just a very troubled man that he wants to help, if he can. Believing the gloom and dust to be getting to them, Dr. Light suggests to pack up and return home, and Cossack agrees. Mega Man asks if Pedro found closure, and he is not sure, as while he has been angry and frightened of the place for years, seeing it so empty and dead leaves him feeling hollow, but as he would not have any answers without Mega Man, he thanks him on behalf of himself and his colleagues who couldn't not be present. Roll asks Mega Man if he is felling better, and he says he isn't sure, processing a lot of conflicting emotional data. Roll says that one of them ought to be pride, as he is a hero that save her and the world, and returned to the ruins despite his fears. Mega Man thanks her and says that being a hero is easy with her, Rush, and Dr. Light with him. The X Factor - Part 2 In the year 21XX, the city of Arcadia was referred to as the center of the civilized world due to the creation of Reploids. Reploids were unique compared to Robot Masters in that they had the capacity of human emotions and thought, as well as living as individuals. Reploids became a crucial part by living side-by-side with humanity, although they were a new invention, which meant unforeseen incidents as a result. A platypus-type Reploid was seen helping people cross the street while Blast Hornet (or a similar reploid) befriended a kid with a balloon. It then cuts to X receiving the news from Dr. Cain that a Maverick incident occurred almost an hour ago that resulted in the death of a person at a crosswalk, with police investigating it, being the first in a series of Maverick incidents that resulted in a fatality. X then attempted to question the status of the Reploids involved, although he ended up confused by the term "Maverick," causing Dr. Cain to explain that it was a buzzword for any Reploids that engaged in irregular behavior. Dr. Cain then explained after a quick search that the Reploids were put down by the police, although with enough difficulty that they nearly called in the military. Cain also alleged that the Reploids were acting insane. X was not comforted by this news, as it meant neither humans nor Reploids could come out of it alive. Dr. Cain had to end the conversation early as he had been summoned to a hearing relating to the recent incidents, inviting X to drop on by and support him. In the Arcadia Council Chambers, a councilor tells Dr. Cain that somebody has to answer fot the incidents. He introduced Reploids to the world, and she asks if he can explain what's giving rise to Mavericks. Dr. Cain notes that there have been only three instances so far, the councilor saying that three is too many. Cain agrees, but that's not enough to discern a pattern or cause. It could be any number of causes, like faulty wiring in the brain, bugs, or glitches within the personality coding, and he doesn't know why they choose criminal behavior or why some become violent and act insanely. Noting that Reploids are all new, he doesn't think anyone has the answers yet. One of the councilors asks if they should suspend Reploid production until they have discerned the problem, and other says that while the Maverick incidents are a concern, it is not enough to derail all production, they need a means of regulating the problem. Dr. Cain notes that he has a few thoughts along those lines. Months later, the Maverick Hunters are formed, with Sigma becoming their leader for two months. They have been able to prevent any further injury to the population. As Sigma is one of the most intelligent Reploids created by Dr. Cain, containing his latest circuit designs, he believes that his systems will be immune to any problems. Organized units have been placed around the world, handling any Maverick activity. X has often gone out to inspect the work of the Maverick Hunters. Sigma notices it and asks if he thinking of finally joining them, but X doesn't want to retire a Reploid, Maverick or not. Sigma than asks why he is seeing them, and he says that he is looking for answers. He knows that the Mavericks are a problem, but he doesn't believe that the Hunters are the best solution. Sigma asks if he thinks they are only fighting the symptoms and not the disease, and X agrees to be something like that. Sigma notes that X can feel more deeply than any of them, and it's one of the many things he finds remarkable about him. If there is another way to find lasting peace between humans and Reploids, he is sure X will find it, and until then, he assures X that he will keep the Reploids safe. Short Circuits The Worst? Mega Man and Mega Man X converse where the former tells him that Dr. Wily is the worst villain ever as he steals robot masters or otherwise creates robot masters that cause mayhem. Mega Man X then offered to trade his own archnemesis (Sigma) with Mega Man's, causing the latter to declare he takes his complaints back when seeing Sigma. Appearances Characters Shadow of Ra Moon - Part Two: Fear Itself *Plant Man *Mega Man *Rush *Pharaoh Man *Ra Devil (Flashback) *Pedro Astil *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Cossack *Ra Moon (Remains) *Break Man *Tempo / Quake Woman *Dr. Lalinde The X Factor - Part 2 *Blast Hornet (First appearance, cameo) *X *Police officers (Cameo) *Inspector (Cameo) *Dr. Cain *Split Mushroom (First appearance, cameo) *Gravity Beetle (First appearance, cameo) *Boomerang Kuwanger (First appearance, cameo) *Flame Stag (First appearance, cameo) *Sigma (First appearance) *Vile (First appearance, cameo) *Spark Mandrill (First appearance, cameo) *Zero (First appearance, cameo) *Maverick Hunter operators / soldiers (First appearances, cameo) Locations Shadow of Ra Moon - Part Two: Fear Itself *Lanfront Ruins **Temple of the Moon * Geoworks International HQ The X Factor - Part 2 * Arcadia City (First appearance) ** Arcadia Council Chamber (First appearance) * Maverick Hunter HQ (First appearance) Trivia *In The X Factor - Part 2, despite the issue taking place months before Sigma's rebellion, Zero is depicted in his Mega Man X2 armor in the covers (only). *Like The X Factor - Part 1 story, the second part continues to depict events of Dr. Cain's journal, from Mega Man X english instruction manual, also quoting entries as narration captions. *''The X Factor's Arcadia City is a possible reference to Neo Arcadia from [[Mega Man Zero (series)|''Mega Man Zero]] series. *In The X Factor, the reploid controlling traffic resembles Professor Gaudile from ''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' game. *Some of the persons watching the conference in The X Factor resemble the Star Gladiator characters Hayato, June, and Luca. **Also, one of the Reploids near them is similar to ''Mega Man X5'''s Lifesaver. *Unsurprisingly, the characters which also appear in ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' are sporting their redesigns from the game in The X Factor - Part 2. It is more evident in Boomer(ang) Kuwanger, Spark Mandrill and Vile. *One of the Maverick Hunters that appear near Sigma during his conversation with X is the "power type Reploid" from Sigma's squad in the Mega Man X4 video flashback, where Sigma and Zero fight each other for the first time. **A scene of flashback fight is also shown. *Despite the cover depicting Mega Man punching Ra Moon in the face, Mega Man never actually fights Ra Moon, owing to it being deceased by the time Mega Man found it. Free Comic Book Day 2014 reprint In May 2014, The X Factor -'' ''Part 1 and Part 2 story was reprinted for the Free Comic Book Day using two new covers by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones (Mega Man X) and Tracy Yardley! (Sonic the Hedgehog) for this special double-sided flipbook. The issue also includes two Archie's Sonic Comic Origins stories: Sally—The Exiled Leader and Rotor—The Exiled Inventor. Publisher's Summary It's TWO free comic books in ONE! Hot off the heels of the ultra-successful Sonic/Mega Man crossover event, "Worlds Collide", comes a showcase issue of the hottest new storylines in both characters' universes - exclusively for Free Comic Book Day! Sonic stars in "Blast to the Past" and the origin of his Freedom Fighters! Then, on the flipside of this issue, get ready for the "Mega Man X" crossover event with this primer story! Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC035V.jpg|Mega Man X Variant cover by Ben Bates FCBD 2014 MMX Cover.jpg|Mega Man X FCBD 2014 cover by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones FCBD 2014 Sonic Cover.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog FCBD 2014 cover by Tracy Yardley! Preview MegaManArchieC035-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC035-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC035-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC035-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC035-X1.jpg|Page #16 MegaManArchieC035-X2.jpg|Page #17 See Also * Mega Man Volume 8 - Redemption References Category:Archie Comics issues